Timeline of the Milky Way
This is the timeline of Omni 01, the universe in which the majority of the fiction on this wiki takes place. The calendar is divided into eons, a unit of time equal to one billion years. Some eons may contain sub-ages which more deeply organize the timeline. You may add to this timeline if you wish, though this timeline is intended for large scale events. This includes astronomical events, founding of empires and interstellar wars. Anything smaller should have their own separate timeline page. The current year is: 2143 AD, 2626 ATGW Bear in mind that this timeline contains spoilers for the wiki's stories. Also, until a newer date system is found, the Gregorian Calendar will be used for events in the Thirteenth Eon. Pre-Universe Countless incarnations of Omni 01 are destroyed over and over by Vernietigen. First Eon *1 FE **The new universe is created, and the new Covenant is forged by I. *800 mil FE **The Milky Way Galaxy is formed. Second Eon Third Eon Fourth Eon Fifth Eon Sixth Eon Seventh Eon Eight Eon Ninth Eon (Ancient Eon) The Ninth Eon consists of the earliest known evidence of civilization. *Alkan Era **The Alkan become a spacefaring civilization. **The Alkan create the Maj gene. **The Alkan take over the Milky Way Galaxy. **The Alkan attempt to build an interdimensional device that allow them to become a god-like empire. The Milky Way Galaxy itself intervenes by creating the Promorin. **The Promorin destroy the Alkan. **Several civilizations rise in place of the Alkan. **The Promorin go extinct. *Unknown dates **The planet Novarckas is created. **The Empire of Arckas is founded which consists of several galaxies. **The Empire of Arckas falls to the Harbingers. *Astronomical Events **The star Dulor goes supernova and turns into a pulsar. Tenth Eon Eleventh Eon Twelfth Eon Thirteenth Eon (Modern Eon) The Thirteenth Eon is the current eon. Nova Ancient Age The Nova Ancient Age consists of civilizations that rose to Type II status since the fall of the Empire of Arckas. *12 mil BC **Earliest recorded evidence of civilization after the fall of the Empire of Arckas. *5 mil BC **The Kklxin and the Chch'ptk destroy their own galaxies and head off in separate directions. Omni Age The Omni Age consists of a time when the Omni built their own galaxy-wide empire. They are the most recent of Ancient races. *100,000 BC **The Omni come into existence. *35,000 BC **The Ghorax implant themselves to become the new Harbingers. *20,500 BC (circa) **The Omni are wiped out by the Harbingers. **The Harbingers remain the only known spacefaring race for many years. Modern Age The Modern Age begins immediately after the fall of the Omni. *20,450 BC **The Tokarthi enter space. *20,000 BC **The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is created. *15,000 BC **Heglarean Empire is founded. **Hunre Empire is founded. *10,000 BC **The Karnasaurs enter space. **The planet Ashadra is terraformed. *6,900 BC **Hvolmesh conquers the Nanosan Houses. *6,859 BC **The Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council is formed. **The Nanosan Houses begin colonization of the local systems *5,563 BC **The Federal Monarchy of Allied Sovereign Nations is created. *5,543 BC **The Dhragolon enter space. *5,389 BC **First Iteration of the Galactic Senate is formed. *5,337 BC **The FMASN is conquered by the Sinister Hegemony. *5,115 BC **The FMASN retaliates and destroys the Sinister Hegemony. *2,430 BC **The First Galactic War begins. *2,400 BC **The First Galactic War ends. *483 BC **The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is formed, Great War ends. (0 ATGW in the Eteno Calendar) *398 BC **The Second Galactic War begins. *236 BC **The Second Galactic War ends. **The Hunre and Heglarean races become nearly extinct. *100 BC **The Tokarthi Empire is destroyed by the Harbingers. They become extinct 100 years later. *1,961 AD **Humans enter space. *1,987 AD **The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, Federal Monarchy of Allied Sovereign Nations and the Delson Hegemony form an unstable alliance to fight the Harbingers. **The War on Gaea takes place. Humans are forced off of their homeworld. *2,024 AD **The Ashadra Federation is created. *2,029 AD **The Kklxin arrive in the Milky Way galaxy. *2,107 AD **The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is discovered by the EIT, FMASN and the DH. *2,124 AD **Ashadra is attacked by the Harvesters forcing Ashadrans off their homeworld. *2,137 AD **The Galactic Senate is created. *2,141 AD **The Harbingers are destroyed. *2,142 AD **The events of the Dark Prophecy story arc take place. Altus Infra claims to have turned the Dhragolon into the new Harbingers. *2,143 AD **Current date. Fourteenth Eon Fifteenth Eon Sixteenth Eon Seventeenth Eon (Post Vern Eon) The Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy will collide. One Thousand Five Hundredth Eon (Moroitos Eon) The universe is predicted to come to an end. Category:Chronology